IMAX
IMAX is a 70 mm motion picture film format and a set of cinema projection standards developed in Canada in the late 1960s and early 1970s by Graeme Ferguson, Roman Kroitor, Robert Kerr, and William C. Shaw. IMAX has the capacity to record and display images of far greater size and resolution than conventional film systems. Unlike conventional projectors, the film is run horizontally (see diagram sprocket holes) so that the image width is greater than the width of the film. Since 2002, some feature films have been converted into IMAX format for displaying in IMAX theatres and some have also been partially shot in IMAX. IMAX is the most widely used system for special-venue film presentations. As of June 2017, there were 1,257 IMAX theatres in 75 countries. Involment with Warner Bros. Warner Bros. films shown in IMAX 2000s *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) *''NASCAR: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''The Polar Express'' (2004) *''Batman Begins'' (2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''V for Vendetta'' (2006) *''Poseidon'' (2006) *''Superman Returns'' (2006) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''300'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Beowulf'' (2007) *''I Am Legend'' (2007) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *''Watchmen'' (2009) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) 2010s *''Inception'' (2010) *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1'' (2010) *''Sucker Punch'' (2011) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2'' (2011) *''Final Destination 5'' (2011) *''Contagion'' (2011) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) *''Wrath of the Titans'' (2012) *''Dark Shadows'' (2012) *''Rock of Ages'' (2012) *''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) *''Cloud Atlas'' (2012) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''Pacific Rim'' (2013) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (2013) *''Gravity'' (2013) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) *The Lego Movie (2014) *''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014) *''Transcendence'' (2014) *''Godzilla'' (2014) *''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) *''Interstellar'' (2014) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) *''Game of Thrones'' (2015) *''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) *''Focus'' (2015) *''The Water Diviner'' (2015) *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) *''San Andreas'' (2015) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) *''In the Heart of the Sea'' (2015) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad'' (2016) *''Sully'' (2016) *''Storks'' (2016) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2016) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2016) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman'' (2017) *''Dunkirk'' (2017) *''It'' (2017) *''Blade Runner'' (2017) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) *''Blade Runner 2049'' (2017) *''Geostorm'' (2017) *''Justice League'' (2017) *''12 Strong'' (2018) *''Tomb Raider'' (2018) *''Ready Player One'' (2018) *''Rampage'' (2018) *''Meg'' (2018) *''Mowgli'' (2018) *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) *''Aquaman'' (2018) *''The Lego Movie Sequel'' (2019) *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' (2019) IMAX Theatrical Posters Category:IMAX Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Technology Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies